Gaimon
This article contains spoilers from a time traveling reader of One Piece. ' Gaimon', born Gaimon D. Man and known as Gaimon da Man (born August 5, 1966) [[wikipedia:Fish|is da]] strongest man in the World of One Piece and Bob Ross's stunt triple and therefore is the official King of Denmark, with Sarfunkel the "Cutie Ginger Russin" as his queen. He is also da world's most dangerous man, taking the places of both Edward Newgate and Monkey D. Dragon respectively. He is da "Ultimate D.", where all the D.'s came from (take note that this name is in English order). The World Nobles of the Organisation also bow down to him because of his power, as well as the only one who is able to defeat Piret King Monkey D. Luffy with one strike. Appearance Gaimon is a tall (stands at 10'1" or 308 cm), good-lucking *coughs* looking guy who sports an afro and a mustache, resembling the style of the 1970s, one of the coolest decades ever (set aside your anger 90's kids). He wears a ninja costume similar to Naruto characters. Personality He has a multiple personality syndrome, having two bodies co-exist at the same time. Depending on the situation, he becomes overconfident in sporting in afros or goes more shy and self-conscious than an actual introvert does. Generally, he is friendly and kind in both situations and also has personality quirks at the same time. Appearance and Powers He is powerful enough to conquer his syndrome. Asides from that, he can also do anything such as powers without need of devil fruit and being invincible because especially he currently works as Oda's left hand man, with Mister T. being the right hand man. Why avoid him? Because you suck. Devil Fruits He ate two devil fruits, the Oda Oda no Mi, a stolen fruit from the Ship of Fools which allows the user to become Eiichiro Oda himself and the Sekon Sekon no Mi, a freeform fruit that can transform into anything he wants for one time only (aside from Oda of course). He has no consequence in eating both. He can even walk on water. Only superpowers. He also cannot explode because he is given permission by Oda to do so. Haki His Haoshoku Haki alone is powerful enough to get Luffy rekt. His Busoshoku Haki defeated all the Yonko. His Kenbunshoku Haki killed Charlotte Katakuri without doing anything. Weapons He uses Mr. D. Gong's ex-wife as a bat. He also uses IKHEA furniture (not IKEA because he can't afford one) to be thrown by telekinesis. History The only living god in the Universe of Gourd Roger, Gaimon dropped out of university because he knew so much how everything works. He then worked with Mister T. (another nickname Osang and real name Heike Dank, and is a different guy from Mr. T.) and later on joined forces with Eiichiro Oda, a Japanese street sweeper that became a famous mangaka and Bob Ross, the King of Norway. After accessing all knowledge on Earth and the World of One Piece, he became a lot like Lucy. Except that he didn't disappear. Now he is usually seen smoking weed while defeating his enemies. You jelly bruh? Category:Religion Category:Yes Category:Yes, please. Category:Canon Category:Guys with cool hair Category:God Category:One Punch Man Rejects